Light Up the Skies
by Yumi-Floppy-Usagi
Summary: The Straw-hats find an amusement park and spend a day there. However, Nami spends alot more time there than she thought she was going to. And she spends it all with a certain Straw-hat wearing captain. LuffyXNami. Quite fluffy. PLEASE REVIEW


_**Found this in my documents and finished it off. Please enjoy :D**_

"Nami! Nami!" Luffy shouted to his navigator. "Look at my drawing! Do you like it?"

Nami glanced over at him and at the mass of blobs and splashes on his page. "What is it?" She asked.

"It's our crew! See? There's Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Robin, Chopper, Brook then you and me!" Luffy said pointing to all the blobs in turn.

"It's really good." Nami said with a strange smile.

"Haha Chopper! Nami likes mine better than yours!" Luffy said to Chopper, who was painting next to him.

Nami sweat-dropped at them. Lately Luffy had been acting very childish. They had been sailing for 4 days without any problems. And the relaxed atmosphere seemed to be making everyone immature.

But Luffy especially had been acting stranger than usual. The other day, Luffy had invited Nami to sit with him on the Thousand Sunny's lion head, which he calls his own special seat, which was weird because he never lets anyone sit on the ships head but himself.

"Luffy! Now let's draw the ship!" Chopper said cheerily.

"Ah! Winner gets to catch all the fish for dinner!" Luffy announced.

'How is that an award?' Nami thought to herself.

Luffy and Chopper proceeded with painting, slowly and carefully with every stroke. When they were finished, they ran up the stairs and demanded Nami's judgment.

"Who's is better Nami?" Luffy asked eagerly pointing at his painting.

"It's mine isn't it?" Chopper asked just as eagerly.

Both the painting didn't resemble the ship at all, except for the selection of colours and the flower-like scribbles at the front.

"Ahh, Chopper's I guess." Nami muttered picking one at random.

"Yatta! I win!" Chopper cheered. "I'll go do the fishing now!"

Luffy sulked glaring at Chopper.

Nami smiled at his immaturity. "Hey Luffy, yours was good too. Don't be upset." She said to him.

"Honto ka?" Luffy asked with a smile wider than his face and stars sparkling around him. "Yahoo!"

Nami laughed softly. This for some reason made Luffy burst out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" She asked demandingly.

Luffy seemed to stop and think for awhile. Finally he replied: "I don't know!" He said grinning broadly. "I just feel like laughing whenever I hear your laugh!"

Nami fell silent and assumed that this was just another stage of Luffy's stupidity.

"You should help Chopper with the fishing." She muttered beckoning at Chopper smiling at the rail.

"HAI!" Luffy grinned and saluted, before proceeded to do her bidding.

The next day, the Straw Hat crew arrived at an island. It wasn't the one the Log Pose was leading them to but they stopped anyway for supplies and a break.

"I wanna go explore the forest!" Luffy shouted at the crew.

"Okay, I'll go with you." Zoro said. "Franky, Usopp, Chopper, you come too."

"Hai!" They all replied.

"Me and Robin will go shopping." Nami said, nodding at Robin.

"I'll go with Nami-swan and Robin-chwan!" Sanji shouted, his eyes pink love hearts.

"Hai! I'll stay here with the ship!" Brook announced finally.

They all split up and headed in different directions.

Nami strolled through the busy streets with Robin and Sanji who was carrying at least ten shopping bags. She was just about to offer to head back to the ship when she heard a shout behind her.

"Naaaaaaaaaamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Nami turned to see Luffy running towards her with his usual huge grin.

"Luffy? What's wrong? Do you want some money?" She asked when he reached her.

"No, I changed my mind. I wanna go shopping with you." He said plainly.

"Hah?" Nami asked stunned. 'Luffy passing up an opportunity to explore a forest? Has hell frozen over?'

"But you hate shopping! Why'd you change your mind?" She asked.

Again, Luffy stopped and put his hand under his chin. After thinking hard, he replied: "I don't know! I just felt like shopping with Nami today!"

Nami stared skeptically at him and his enormous grin. Something was definitely up with him.

Later, Nami and Robin walked back to the Thousand Sunny with Sanji and Luffy walking behind them carrying tons of shopping bags. They were the second group to get back.

"How did the exploring go?" Nami asked.

"Well, the forest was smaller than we thought so we didn't spend much time exploring." Chopper said.

"Yea, we spent much more time trying to find Zoro who kept getting lost!" Franky shouted loudly so that the swordsman in the crow's nest could easily hear.

"SHUTUP YOU!" They heard him shout through the speaker.

"Well we stocked up all our food supplies and cola so we should be able to leave tomorrow." Robin said gesturing at all the bags that Sanji and Luffy had dropped at their feet.

"Matte yo!" Usopp exclaimed grabbing everyone's attention. "I heard that three's an amusement park at the back of the island! Let's go there before we leave!"

"Amusement park?" Luffy shouted as stars sparkled around him.

"Yea! And they say it's got the biggest ferris wheel in the grand line!" Usopp explained excitedly.

"Woooahhh! Suuuuugooooi!" Luffy cried even more excitedly. "Ikuze, ikuze!"

"Okay, okay! We'll go to the amusement park!" Nami said. "But not right now! We'll go tomorrow. But after that we have to leave!"

"Yatta!" Usopp and Luffy chorused.

Luffy was up early for once the next morning and shouting and banging on frying pans for everyone to wake up.

"Nanda, Luffy!" Nami asked as she rubbed her eyes and emerged from her room in her PJs.

"It's amusement park time!" he yelled banging on the pan even loader.

"Amusement park! Amusement park! Amusement par-"

"IT'S TOO EARLY!" Sanji, Zoro and Franky shouted as they all punched him on top of the head all at the same time.

When they finally left for the theme park, Luffy was jumping about with excitement.

"I wanna go on ALL the rides!" He shouted.

"I wanna eat cotton candy!" Chopper added.

"I wanna see some hot ladies!" Sanji contributed, only to be punched by Nami. Leaving the cook in a crater on the ground, she handed out an equal amount of money to everyone, and they all split up.

Usopp and Chopper headed straight to the scariest-looking rollercoaster there. Luffy was about to follow, when he thought of something.

"Nami! Go on the rollercoaster with me?" He asked, turning to said red-head.

"The rollercoaster? No way! I hate rollercoaster's." She said, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Eeeeh? Why not?" Luffy whined.

"I just said why!"

"Pleeeeaaaaase Nami! I'll make sure you love it!" He said.

"Why do you want me to go on so badly?" She asked, folding her arms.

For the third time, Luffy stood with his fingers on his chin, thinking, before answering with:

"I don't know! I just really want to ride the rollercoaster with—"

"Fine! But only once!" She said cutting him off. Luffy cheered.

Nami stared at him as she followed the bouncing captain. Who knew he was able to manipulate her this easily? She hid a laugh behind her hand.

'He's so cute when he's happy like this.'

While waiting in the queue, Luffy complained the whole time.

"Whaaaaat's up with all this waiting?" He was whining. "Can't I just knock everyone out so we can go in front?"

"You're being annoying! Shut up or I won't go on with you!" Nami shouted, punching him on top of his head.

While this was happening, Usopp was watching as the rollercoaster flipped through the track extremely fast, and started having second thoughts.

"Ah, you know guys, I think I've suddenly come down with a, I-can't-go-on-terrifying-rollercoaster's disease." He muttered, trying to sound sick.

But it was too late. The gates that separated each car were already opening, and The Straw-hat group was next in line. Nami and Luffy ended up in the car at the very front, while Usopp and Chopper sat beneath the harnesses in the car behind them.

The coaster took off, and made scary thunking sounds as it was dragged up the first incline with a rusty chain. Nami's stern face became more and more fearful the higher she got. Soon they were so high, she could spot the rest of the crew in the bustling crowds beneath. Luffy was beside himself with laughter. She turned her head back to the front of the train, to see the drop awaiting her. She subconsciously gripped Luffy's arm and held her breath. Luffy glanced at her scared face beside her, and felt quite pleased with himself.

Then finally the train plummeted down the drop, and shot around loops and corkscrews. Her, Usopp and Chopper were all screaming their lungs out while Luffy was laughing his lungs out. With each drop in her stomach that Nami felt, she gripped Luffy's arm tighter.

Until finally the ride was over. Luffy was still laughing, and Usopp and Chopper had even begun cheering. Nami remained still as a statue for a second, her hair all frazzled, before she too, broke out into big gasping laughs.

"That was so fun!" Luffy said as the attendant lifted their harnesses. "Let's go again!"

"NO!" Nami shouted, sounding quite angry, but she couldn't keep up the front as they both started laughing loudly again.

"Okay that was pretty awesome." Nami said, whipping away a tear.

"We're going to the bumper cars!" Usopp and Chopper chorused. "Luffy, you coming?"

Suddenly Nami felt a bit sad, out of no-where. And she had no idea why. They just had so much fun on the rollercoaster, what had so suddenly made her sad?

"No," Luffy said, and Nami looked up. "I wanna hang out with Nami!"

She widened her eyes, and all that sadness was just as suddenly replaced with more happiness she felt before.

Usopp and Chopper looked at each other weirdly, before saying goodbye and running off.

"Why'd did you stay Luffy? Don't you want to go have fun?" Nami asked. Although, He just posed in that same way he had the other three times, before replying: "I don't know, I just want to be with Nami," She smiled.

As they both walked together, Nami watched the stalls to the side of the path, through the thick crowd. She spotted something and stopped walking. Luffy turned and questioned her.

"Nami? What's wrong?" He asked, before following her gaze over to a game stand. She was looking at a giant stuffed toy hanging above the stand, waiting to be won. As Luffy looked closer, he realized it was a toy mikan, Nami's favorite food.

"Ara? You want that?" He asked her with a funny smile.

"Huh? Ah…no, don't be silly. I'm not a kid anymore." She replied. But instead of saying something, Luffy just walked straight over to the game stand.

"Hey, mister! How much for that?" He asked, gesturing at the mikan.

"Oh, it's not for sale! If you want a present for your girlfriend you have to win it!" He explained.

"Oh excuse me, he's not— We're not—" Nami started to explain, but was cut off by Luffy.

"Interesting! How do I play?"

"Well, kid, all you have to do is hit this weight with this hammer, as hard as you can." The attendant said, pointing at the tall, flashy indicator with the concrete weight at the bottom. "If you can get the dial to go high enough, you can have the mikan!"

"Easy!" Luffy said, taking the giant novelty hammer off the attendant, and paying him some money.

"Oi, Luffy! You don't have to!" Nami said, her face a bit red as a few bystanders had turned to watch.

"Don't worry Nami! I'll win you the mikan!" He said with his famous smile.

Nami gave up and stepped back to watch. Now that she thought about it, she realized that there was no way Luffy would be beaten by a silly game, not after all the strong enemies they'd defeated. In that respect this game was unfair.

'Oh well…' she thought 'I guess it's just bad luck for this Amusement park that Straw-hate Luffy happened to be here today.' She smiled to herself as Luffy lifted the giant hammer up above his head. A bunch of onlookers had commented on Luffy's small, skinny frame, saying he'd never be able to win. Nami smiled even more smugly, just as Luffy brought the hammer down. His hidden muscles tensed, and for a split-second he looked like a monster. The dial smashed through the top of the indicator, and flew ten feet into the air before landing beside the attendant, who was dumbstruck, along with all the other onlookers.

"Eh? I broke it…Sorry!" Luffy said simply as he walked straight over to the fluffy mikan, carefully and gently lifted it off the hook it was hanging on, as not to tear it, and handed it to Nami, who was smiling smugly to everyone. She thanked him, and they both walked off, just as a giant crack appeared in the concrete weight at the game stand.

"Hahahaha! Did you see their faces? We sure showed them!" Nami laughed as she carried her mikan in her arms.

Luffy was walking carelessly beside her. "It was nothin'. I didn't think I'd break it though!"

Nami continued to smile happily. She was playing with the fluffy green leaf that hung off the top of the round orange toy. Suddenly she got the urge to hug it tightly. She giggled like she was 5 again as she buried her face in its soft surface. She really did love it. Luffy smiled at her reaction.

"Nami! Where do you want to go now?" Luffy asked her.

Nami looked into the sky as it was starting to turn orange as the sun set. "I don't know, it's getting a bit late. We should go back to the ship. Everyone's probably wondering where we are."

"Eeeeehhh? Nooo! I don't wanna go back yet!" Luffy whined, back to his old childish self.

"Hmmm…Then maybe we can go on one more ride." Nami said, with her finger on her chin.

"Then let's go on that!" Luffy said enthusiastically, pointing his rubber finger at the top of the Ferris Wheel, as it rose above the tops of the buildings.

"Sure. But that's the last one okay? Don't forget and start whining again once we get off." She warned him.

"Of course!"

It got even darker as they waited in line. Nami was surprised there was still so many people out at this hour. Just before they were about to get on, the lights of the theme park turned on. The whole place was enveloped in colors, and Nami and Luffy stared in awe at the lit-up Ferris Wheel.

It looked like a beautiful, sparkling spider's web. All the tiny bulbs flashed many different colors, and the lights gathered in the middle, where they flashed a few times a spread out again.

"Whoa!" Nami gasped. Luffy looked at her. Her eyes were sparkling as they reflected the colored lights, and her smile was even brighter than the Ferris Wheel. He ushered her into the cage. He sat opposite her in the seats. It was a bit small, and the two's knees were touching inside.

As the cage started moving upwards and outwards, Nami's excitement built up. She couldn't wait to see the Park all lit up from above. She looked over to Luffy, and realized he was staring at her with a fixed gaze, nearly curious. She blushed a bit and shifted in her seat, feeling uncomfortable.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked, playing with her hair.

"I don't know, I just think you look really pretty right now." He said with no hesitation at all. Nami's cheeks turned a whole new shade of red and she looked away, her heart thumping.

"What? Out of no-where…You're really weird you know that?" She said, still flustered.

Luffy laughed. "Really? You think so?" Finally he looked away from her.

They faded back to silence, and thankfully it didn't feel awkward. Nami stared out the window at the beautiful lights of the amusement park. It was much bigger than she thought at first. She smiled, hugging her mikan. She turned her head down to look at her new toy that she so uncharacteristically loved, then back up to Luffy. He too was looking down at the magnificent light display. A thought occurred to her, and she got his attention.

"Luffy," She muttered to him, squeezing her mikan tighter.

He looked up at her, his face as innocent-looking as ever. "Nanda?"

"Um…well…" Her head was bowed at first, but she finally gained some confidence and looked up with a warm smile.

"Thank you for today. It was the most fun I've had in years." Luffy's eyes widened as she said this. Her smile was so warm, and her face looked so amazing, illuminated by the lights. She was the most beautiful girl Luffy had ever seen.

He couldn't resist anymore.

He leaned right over, put his hands on the seat either side of her, and gently pressed his lips to hers, in a lingering, sweet kiss.

If her mouth wasn't already occupied, Nami would've gasped until she was short of air. This was so unlike Luffy. Not only that, but this sort of action suggested that he had serious feelings for her. There's was no way…Right?

And yet, he had kissed her, and it felt amazing. But before Nami could overcome the surprise and kiss back, Luffy had already broken apart from her and sat back in his seat opposite her. Nami blinked a few times.

"What was that for?" She asked, not knowing what else to say.

And, with his elbow on his knee, his hand gripping his chin, his eyes closed, and his brow furrowed in thought, he replied: "I don't know! I just really wanted to kiss you."

Nami blinked again and realized shockingly that Luffy's cheeks had also been shaded a light pink. The guy that seemed to have no emotion other than laughter was _blushing_.

The two of them sat in silence once again, both of them completely bowled over by Luffy's random affectionate actions. It was Luffy who finally broke the silence.

"Nami, I want to be your boyfriend." Luffy muttered, looking deep into her eyes.

After everything that had happened today Nami thought there would be no more surprises. Apparently not. Since she was totally new to all of this, and she had to guess at suitable ways to react to this kind of confession.

"Okay…" Nami nearly whispered. Luffy lit up. "But on one condition!"

He leaned forward, expectant. She got up from her seat in the cramped Ferris Wheel cage, and sat on his lap, her knees on the seat either side of him. Her mikan was being squished in-between them. She pulled off his straw hat and put it on her own head.

"I get to wear your hat and… I get to kiss you again." She smiled sweetly. Luffy laughed like usual, before obediently obliging. And for the second time in 1 night they were joined. Except this time was different, there were no surprises. Nami lifted her arms and placed them lovingly on his shoulders, then around his neck. His arms found their way around Nami's waist, to the small of her back. Then Luffy went to the next step and licked her bottom lip. Nami had no idea Luffy was so good at kissing! She smiled against his lips and opened her mouth slightly, their kiss becoming more passionate.

Finally they somehow telepathically agreed to break apart for air. They both stared at each other, the biggest smile ever on Luffy's face. He lifted his arm and lovingly stroked her cheek.

Nami felt she needed to clear something up. It should be easy, after that. She too, lifted her hand to her cheek and placed it on top of Luffy's, before speaking.

"Luffy, I just want you to know, I lo—" Before she could finish there was a massive explosion close to where they where and the skies were filled with light. They looked out the window to see a grand fireworks show had just started right next to the Ferris wheel. The crowd below them gasped and exclaimed at the magnificent explosions of light that spread out in the skies. It was like an added feature to Nami's and Luffy's already beautifully romantic night on the Ferris wheel They both smiled and kissed again.

It wasn't until much later that Nami and Luffy finally returned to the ship together. It turns out the amusement park was at its best after dark. Other than the fireworks, there were many other functions that took place. For instance, at the main stage, a magnificent performance was held with the theme of lights in mind. All the dancers wore brilliant lit-up dresses and clothes. Also, a light-parade had made its way through the main pathways of the park, all the floats covered from top to bottom in light bulbs.

It was without question the best night of Nami's life. And she owed it all to her Captain.

Luffy stretched his arms up to the railing of the ship from the dock and pulled them both on board. Everyone else appeared to be already asleep. No wonder, it was nearly midnight. Luffy followed Nami to the door of her room before she turned around to say goodnight.

"That was a lot of fun!" Luffy said quietly, as not to wake anyone.

"Mhm. Thanks Luffy." Nami muttered, opening the door slightly.

"No problem." He leaned in for one final kiss before the night was over. Nami wished she didn't have to sleep.

"Goodnight." With that Luffy turned and headed for his room. Then Nami remembered something.

"Wait! Luffy!" He stopped and turned back to her. Even though this probably wasn't needed, she felt she had to say it anyway.

"Umm…I love you!" She said, blushing. She received a cute blush from Luffy in reply.

"Shishi, I love you too." Luffy smiled broadly once again, and waited until Nami entered her room and closed the door.

"Haaa…" Nami sighed as she fell onto her bed. She squished her mikan in her arms and was giggling like mad. Suddenly the light was flicked on and Nami was blinded briefly. When her eyes adjusted to the sudden intrusion of light she saw a tall figure standing by the light switch.

"Robin!" She gasped.

"My my, navigator-san, that was some display." She said slyly, wondering back over to her desk where she had been reading.

"You heard everything?" Nami asked, fearful.

"Well, you have been out all night, just the two of you. I was too excited to simply go to sleep and forget about it. So, tell me everything." She smiled at Nami's shocked and defeated face.

Nami sighed, there was no point in fighting it now. She was too happy right now to be embarrassed. She might as well get some enjoyment out of recalling all of that night's magnificent events.

"It was amazing Robin!"

_**Fin **_

_**Thankyou all so much! I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this. But I think I should work on my other stories a bit more. Please tell me what to do by reviewing! Thanks again! and again, please review!**_


End file.
